The overall objective of this proposed contract is to establish new human prostate cancer cell lines and to characterize their biological behavior. These novel tumor systems would then be employed by various intramural and extramural laboratories to investigate the basic biology of human prostate cancer and assist in the formulation of new therapeutic strategies. In keeping with this overall objective, our proposal lists 4 specific aims. Specific Aim #1: THE ACQUISITION OF FRESH PROSTATE CANCER TISSUE Specific Aim #2: THE IN VITRO CULTIVATION OF FRESH PROSTATE CANCER Specific Aim #3: IN VIVO PROPAGATION OF FRESH PROSTATE CANCER Specific Aim #4: CHARACTERIZATION OF NEW PROSTATE TUMOR CELL LINES